


Surprise

by ryolucifer_69



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smutt, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryolucifer_69/pseuds/ryolucifer_69
Summary: a little one shot for saerans birthday :)
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader, Unknown/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos are always appreciated !! Word Count - 4809

Saeran walked through your door, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack that was beside him. It was shortly after nine, and Saeran had got off of work an hour early to come surprise you. He was holding flowers, ice-cream, and a movie he picked out that he planned to watch with you later. 

All the lights were off in the living room and kitchen, and he wondered if you were even home.  
“Princess?”, he called out, looking around your apartment. 

He began to get worried after he got no reply. Saeran set down his presents to grab his phone out of his pocket. Saeran was about to dial your number until he heard a noise that sounded like it came from your room. 

Is she-? Saeran put his phone back in his pocket and brushed the thought out of his head. There was no way she would cheat on me. He kept repeating the thought while he slowly and quietly walked towards your room. As Saeran got closer, he began to hear your voice. It was muffled, so he couldn’t understand what words you were saying, but he knew it was you making the noises. 

His mind began racing. Is she with someone? Is she really cheating on me? Saeran approached the door and put his ear against it to see if he could hear any better. 

“U-Ugh. M-mm!”

Saeran felt his heart sink. You were moaning. Waves of emotions flooded through Saeran. He wanted nothing more than to break down the door and kill whoever was touching you. Although he felt possessive and angry, he also felt self hatred. Saeran had always felt that you were too good for him, and wasn’t surprised that you had possibly found someone stronger and better than him. 

Saeran began to calm himself down, trying to think of a positive outcome, but he couldn’t. He just wanted to get this over with. 

Saeran slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. The door opened just a little, but enough to see into the room. When Saeran opened the door, the sounds of your moans were even louder.

“U-Unknown!” 

Unknown? Saeran peered into the room, only to find you by yourself. He was surprised that you hadn’t seen or heard him open the door, and that you only continued moaning. He looked closer and saw your panties had been pulled down to your ankles, and the only things you were wearing was a loose tee shirt, and your hair was up in a messy bun. 

Saeran continued to watch as your hand moved down in between your legs, rubbing rough circles against your clit. 

“Unknown, p-please! Wa-wanna be your toy!”, you whined, your eyes tightly closed in pleasure as you continued rubbing your fingers on your now wet entrance. 

Saeran felt his pants get tight. He knew who ‘Unknown’ was. It was him. Before he had fallen in love with you, and your touch, your smile, he was Unknown. Saeran was surprised. After leaving and escaping Mint Eye, he had always tried to not be like Unknown, he felt that he had been too controlling and rough. Saeran had always tried to hold back on his roughness when he was pleasing you, so he was aroused when he saw you pleasuring yourself to the thought of him being so dominant.

Saeran began to stroke his growing erection through his pants as he watched you moan and tremble. You reached one hand to grab your neck and mouth, as if to simulate Unknown choking you, causing Saeran to struggle to hold back a moan of his own.

For the most part, yours and Saeran’s sex life was mostly vanilla. Saeran never wanted to try anything rough in fear of going too far and scaring or hurting you. You had never told Saeran that you wanted him to be rougher with you, so he was shocked to see you pleasuring yourself to the idea of it.

Getting an idea, he quickly and quietly shut the door. He then walked back to the door and grabbed his jacket and gifts he had got you. Still being as quiet as possible, he walked out of your apartment and shut the entry way door. He got inside his car and pulled out his phone called Saeyoung. 

“Hey, I need you to do me a favor.” Saeran said. 

“Mnnnn,” Saeyoung groaned. “It’s like nine, I’m tireddddd.” 

“Please. It’s a big deal to me.” Saeran said, becoming impatient. 

“Oohh, why’s it a big deal?” Saeyoung asked, no longer seeming tired. 

Saeran sighed before answering. “It’s for (y/n).” He said. 

“What’s wrong with (y/n)? What, are you not there or something and need someone to fuck her face for you?” Saeyoung asked before erupting into a fit of laughter. 

Saeran rubbed his temples, feeling himself get red with anger. “That’s not funny to joke about. At all,” he said aggressively into the phone. “And nothing’s wrong with her. I just was hoping you could get her out of her apartment for an hour. I want to surprise her.” 

“Are you gonna surprise her with a set of twins ready to rail her?” Saeyoung asked, and Saeran heard laughter again on the other side of the phone while he hung up. 

Saeran was about to call Zen before he got a text from Saeyoung. 

‘Saeyoung: lame ass. i was just kidding. i can get her out of her apartment. let me know when i can send her back your highness. - 707’. 

Saeran smiled to himself before driving away to his house.

You continued rubbing your clit, causing waves of pleasure to go throughout your entire body. “U-Ukn- Yes!”, you moaned, orgasming. You laid on the bed, panting and trying to catch your breath. You finally got up to pull your panties back up and put a pair of sweatpants on before going to the living room to watch TV and wait for Saeran to get home. You glanced at the clock, it read 9:13. You still had about forty-five minutes until Saeran would be there. 

Saeran went to work almost everyday, and you always missed him so much. Him and his touch were always what you looked forward to. Although you were perfectly happy with your sex life with Saeran, you could tell he was always holding back. You always wanted to tell him that you wanted him to stop holding back, but you never knew how. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard your phone start ringing. You picked it up and saw it was Saeyoung calling you, and you were confused as to why he was calling you so late. 

“Hello?” you answered, yawning into the phone. 

“(Y/N), I want ice creammmm!”, Saeyoung whined into the phone. You giggled and rolled your eyes. 

“Go get ice cream then.” you said.

“I want someone to come with me, though, but everyone else is busy,” he started. “Jumin and Jaehee have important business stuff, Saeran’s at work, Zen’s sleeping, Yoosung’s playing LOLOL, and V doesn't answer his phone.” Saeyoung complained. 

“Saeran’s going to be here in less then an hour, though. I want to be at home when he comes.” you explained. You would feel awful if Saeran came home after a long day of work, just to find out you’d been hanging out with his twin brother and not him. 

“It won’t be that long. I’ll have you back before he gets there.” Saeyoung reassured you. You thought it over before giving in. 

“Fine. Only if you’re driving.” you said. 

“You got it! I’ll be outside in fifteen minutes!” Saeyoung cheered before he hung up. 

You smiled and sighed before turning off the TV to head back to your room. You put a bra on and changed from your sweatpants to a pair of black shorts. You also brushed your hair, brushed your teeth, and put on deodorant and a little perfume. You didn’t feel the need to get completely dressed up, but you wanted to freshen up. 

After you became happy with your appearance, you sat on your bed and pulled out your phone. You figured it would be a good idea to call Saeran just to let him know what was going on. You pressed his name in your contacts, smiling at the photo of him with his tongue out that you set and his picture. 

The phone continued to ring before announcing that you needed to leave a voicemail. You weren’t surprised that he didn’t pick up. He was at work and was busy, but it didn’t stop you from leaving a voicemail. 

“Uh, hey babe! I’m sorry to bother you, I know you’re at work, but um, Seven invited me to get ice-cream with him, like right now, haha. Seven said it wouldn’t take long, so I should be home when you come. I’m sorry if I won’t. I know how much these nights mean to the both of us, so, I’ll try to be home as early as I can!” you said into the phone. You wanted to hang out with Saeyoung, but you also didn’t want to break Saeran’s trust. “I’ll also bring you some. I’ll make sure to get your favorite- vanilla bean with extra cherries! I’ll see you soon! I love and miss you so much!” you finished and ended the call. 

Right as you set your phone down, you immediately got a text from Saeyoung. 

‘Saeyoung: its ice-cream time XD - 707’ 

You giggled and got up to grab your wallet before meeting him outside. You walked out of the apartments to see Saeyoung in his car, the bright red color matching his own red locks. You exchanged waves before you hopped in on the passenger side.

“7-0-7!” you announced, greeting him in an exaggerated announcer voice. Saeyoung bowed, causing you to giggle.

“Thanks for coming with me. I really just wanted to take a break and get outside.” Saeyoung said while starting the car and driving off. 

“Oh, yea, of course! Everyone needs a break sometimes.” you nodded. 

Ever since joining the RFA, you immediately bonded. You shared the same sense of humor and would always be there for each other emotionally. This close bond you had made creating conversations effortless, and so the two of you continued talking and laughing as you continued riding to the nearest ice-cream parlor.

Once Saeran arrived at his house, he got up to the door and fidgeted with his keys before finding the right one and entered. He currently lived with Saeyoung, although he usually spent more time at your apartment. After leaving Mint Eye, Saeyoung offered to live with him in order to bring their bond back. Even though Saeran only hesitantly agreed, living together had actually helped, and the two of them now felt comfortable with each other again. 

Saeran went to his room and checked his phone. Saeran cocked his head at the notifications of the missed call and voicemail you sent. He smiled as he played the voicemail he had received from you. It made him happy that you apologized in advance, even though it didn’t bother him. He was also happy to hear that you had offered to buy him ice-cream, even though he had already previously bought some. Saeran was glad to hear you sound happy about hanging out with your friends and even happier that you took time to let him know about the situation, only making him want to surprise you more. 

Saeran then approached his closet, and he shuffled through the clothes before finding a certain cardboard box. He grabbed it and sat on the bed, letting out a short sigh. He slowly opened it, cringing at the sight. The box had contained his old clothes from Mint Eye, including his red tank top, his chokers, and his magenta suit. 

Although he had mostly moved past it, waves of emotions flooded him as he slowly pulled out the clothing from the box. As nervous and uncomfortable as he was, Saeran wanted to make you happy, and he decided that maybe this would help him overcome the previous events even more. 

Saeran changed into his old attire and looked himself over in the mirror. He frowned a little when he noticed his Mint Eye tattoo was now on clear display on his arm, something he wasn’t really used to. He had usually covered up in long sleeves to get rid of the permanent sight. But then he remembered how different he was now, and how he would never act like his previous self again. He thought about how you and his friends had given him the help and encouragement to be stronger. This thought gave Saeran a confidence boost, and he no longer felt nervous or uncomfortable.

He glanced at the clock, which read 9:39. Saeran decided he still had a little bit of time, and thought it would be a good idea to practice getting into character. 

Meanwhile, you and Saeyoung were at the parlor, waiting in line to order. As you glanced over the menu, a certain redhead interrupted your thoughts. 

“So, what do you think you’re gonna get?” Saeyoung asked, his hand on his chin as he scanned over the different flavor options.

“Um, probably just cookies and cream. What about you?” you asked.

“I’ve been craving chocolate, so,” just as he was answering, it became your turn to order. 

“What can I get started for you guys today?”, said the young woman behind the counter, beaming. Seven motioned for you to go first.

“I think I’ll just have a scoop of cookies and cream, and then I’ll do another scoop of just plain vanilla with extra cherries.” you ordered. Saeyoung gave you a confused look, silently asking who the second scoop was for. 

“I figured I’d bring Saeran some too,” you answered. “I’ll pay for mine and his, since I ordered an extra one.” you said, reaching for your wallet. Saeyoung pushed your hand back as he shook his head. 

“Nah don’t worry about it. You came with me. I’ll pay.” he said.

“Oh, uh, thanks Seven!” you said as he flashed you a smile.

“I’ll add a scoop of chocolate to that order.” Saeyoung said as he handed his own credit card to the girl behind the counter. 

“May I please get that vanilla scoop in like some sort of to-go container please?” you asked. 

“Yea, for sure!” the woman said as she finished processing Saeyoung’s card. 

The ice-cream didn’t take long to make, and one it was ready the two of you headed to an empty table. You set your wallet and Saeran’s ice-cream, which was in a bag, on the table while Saeyoung greedily gulped down his cold treat. 

“Hey, do you have like a marker or pen I could borrow?” you asked Saeyoung. Saeyoung stopped and swallowed and reached into his pockets. 

“Always.” he answered as he pulled out a sharpie and handed it to you.

“Thanks!” you said as Saeyoung nodded. You pulled the cap of the marker and wrote ‘Saeran’ on the bag, followed by a heart. You smiled at your handiwork before turning back to Saeyoung, who was still gulping his ice-cream down at a ridiculous speed, to give him the marker back. 

“Here you go,” you said, handing him the marker, “and you know you don’t have to eat that so fast.” you said, giggling. 

“Well,” Saeyoung said, swallowing again. “I kinda do. I still have to take you back before Saeran gets home.” he said as he glanced at the to-go bag. You glanced at your watch, and it read 9:44. 

“Oh shit. You’re probably right.” you said and you began eating your own ice-cream rather quickly. A couple minutes passed while you and Saeyoung quickly ate your treats before Saeyoungs phone vibrated.

“Who’s that from?” you teased as Saeyoung read the notification.

‘Saeran: Can you bring (y/n) back please? Preferably soon. I parked a lil bit aways from her apartment so she wouldn't be able to see my car.’ 

“Oh, uh, just Yoosung.” Saeyoung answered as he began typing.

“I see.” you said finishing the last few bites of your ice-cream.

‘Saeyoung: yea fs. whyd you need to park so far away lololol - 707’

‘Saeran: No reason. I'll tell you about it later.’

“Ok, (y/n),” Saeyoung began. “Are you done?”

“Yea, let me just get my things.” you answered. 

You threw both yours and Saeyoung’s cups in the trash before you grabbed your wallet and to-go bag. You both left the parlor before hopping in his car. 

“Thanks again so much for the ice-cream, Seven!” you said, hopping out of the car to go to your apartment.

“Oh, yea, don’t mention it! Thanks for coming!” Saeyoung said, shaking his head. “Make sure you tell Saeran hi for me, too!”

“I will. I’ll see you later, 707!” you called out before waving, and Saeyoung gave you a wink and a wave before driving off.

“Hmm, speaking of Saeran, I don’t see his car.” you thought out loud, glancing around the street. You read your watch. 10:03. “He should be here by now.”

You stepped inside your apartment and put the to-go bag for Saeran in the freezer, hoping it didn’t melt. 

“Saeran?” you called out as you glanced around, but you still got no response.

You walked to your room, sitting on your bed and pulling out your phone, deciding to text him.  
‘(Y/N): hey babe. did you have to work late again? it’s ok if you did, i just want to make sure youre ok :)’

Saeran felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. He read your text and smirked, knowing it was the signal for him to come in. He put his phone back in his pocket and glanced at himself in the car mirror. He decided to rough his hair up a little more, completing the look. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then got out of the car.

Saeran walked up to your door and pulled out his own key, entering as quietly as he could. He opened it slightly, making sure you weren’t there to see him, and to his luck you weren’t. He opened the door enough to get in before shutting it. Saeran then tip-toed to your room, and luckily for him it was closed. He took another deep breath before knocking harshly.

Surprised, you turned on your side to face the door.

“Hello?”, you called out, but the knock just repeated.

A little scared, jumped off of your bed and walked towards the door. You opened it just a crack to try and see who was outside, only to glance up and meet a familiar face.

“Saeran?” you started, but the man outside took advantage of the open door to quickly and roughly barge in.

“Saeran? For the love of God, please tell me my toy isn’t broken!” he mocked roughly, gripping your shoulders.

Your mouth fell open as you took in the sight before you. Saeran had dressed like Unknown. His old red tank top, his spiked jewelry, and his unruly hair.

“Hmm? Too scared to speak, Princess?” he asked before raising his mouth to your ear. “Don’t play dumb. You know what my name is.”

His words caused you to stiffen up, unable to move from his grip. You also felt your body become hot, feeling a knot begin to form in your lower stomach.

“U-Unknown!” you gasped, unable to process the events that were occurring.

“Good girl.” Saeran praised, rubbing your head as if you were a dog. “I think my little toy deserves a reward, heh?”

Before you could reply, Saeran’s hands moved to your ass, squeezing the plump mound of flesh. His lips then began to attack your neck, sucking and nipping at your most sensitive spots. His actions caused you to let out a loud moan, beginning to grip his shoulders.

“What a little whore.” Saeran said, laughing. “Just a little bit of touching, and you’re already this needy for me? Pathetic.” he harshly said before his lips met your neck again.

His actions drew more moans out of you as you desperately tried to bring his body closer to your own. Saeran’s actions became more rough as he began sinking his teeth into your neck. You let out small whimpers, knowing he was going to leave a mark. 

“Looks like I did a pretty good job,” Saeran said proudly, admiring the marks he had left on your neck before his hand slid up to grab a tight hold of your neck. “Now, let’s see how useful that pretty little mouth of yours is. On the ground. Now.”

Shaking, you lowered yourself onto your knees before Saeran, which gave you a good view of his growing erection. You began stroking it with the palm of your hand, before Saeran quickly stopped you.

“No. You have one job. Suck.” he demanded. “And while you’re down there, you can undress me, too. I’m feeling kinda lazy.” he said, yawning.

Your eyes became wide with fear as your gaze met Saeran’s. You were greeted with a snarky smirk as he waited for you to fulfill his demands. Your heart was racing as you thought about what had caused him to do this. It had always been one of your fantasies, but you never wanted to be selfish and ask Saeran to do such a thing, fearful you might hurt him.  
“Hey, Princess, what’s the hold up? I thought I told you to undress me, huh?” Saeran said, snapping at you.

“Oh, uh, y-yes, Master.” you said, giving in to the role play.

Your hands began to unbuckle his belt, removing it from his pants. Before you unbuttoned them, though, you began to place soft kisses on the bulge that was now in his pants. Your eyes shifted back to Saeran again to keep eye contact, but you were instead greeted with a hand in your hair, pulling you closer to Saeran’s face.

“Being a little tease tonight, are ya?” Saeran asked as his face was only a couple centimeters away from yours. “Toys should know their place and obey their master. Keep this bullshit up, and see what happens.” he said aggressively before harshly dropping you back down to the floor.

In fear of punishment, you wasted no time unbuttoning his pants. You then quickly pulled his boxers down, revealing his full erection. You met his eyes again before slowly putting his tip into your mouth, drawing a small groan from his lips. You began licking his shaft from the base to his tip, swirling your tongue around his bulging veins.

“Hey. What’d I say about teasing?” Saeran asked. “I told you I wanted you to be useful.”

Before you were able to process his words, Saeran quickly grabbed a fistful of your hair and roughly slammed his cock into your mouth, causing you to moan and choke.

“Fuck, that’s so much better Princess.” Saeran praised as he continued to force his cock down your throat.

His thrusts caused you to moan loudly, sending vibrations all along his length. This earned small groans from Saeran as he continued abusing your mouth. You felt his cock begin to twitch in your mouth signaling he was close.

“You ready to drink every last drop of what I’m about to give you? Huh? Ready to take it all like the good little whore you are?” Saeran asked.

His words only made you moan and whimper louder, tears beginning to form in your eyes. Saeran’s thrusts became even faster as he began to unravel.

“Ahh! Fuck, Princess. Just like- Fuck!” he stuttered as he released.

You felt his warm seed flow down your throat as he slowly ended his thrusts. You tried catching your breath as you greedily swallowed the remainder of his release in your mouth.

“Don’t get tired on me now, Princess. We still have things to do.” Saeran said, panting. “Strip.”

You blushed as you reached for your top and then got rid of your pants, leaving you in your underwear. You began to feel flustered as you started to strip yourself of your bra and panties. Although this wasn’t the first time Saeran had seen you naked, something about this time made it feel different. 

You bit your lip and you reached for your underwear, pulling it off as you exposed your naked body to Saeran’s wandering eyes.

“Good girl.” Saeran praised. “Now, on the bed.”

You quickly obeyed as you sat on your bed, waiting for Saeran to make the next move. You watched as Saeran began to take his tank top off, leaving him in only his spiked collar and bracelet, and you had to admit this look was kinda sexy.

“Open.” Saeran demanded as he held up two fingers.

You felt yourself blush again as you slowly opened your mouth. Saeran quickly forced his fingers in your mouth, drawing out a soft moan from your lips. Once Saeran’s fingers were coated to his liking, he pulled them out before his eyes wandered over your naked body and face.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” Saeran said before his lips quickly met yours.

Your mouth gaped in surprise, but Saeran used this to his advantage to stick his tongue into your own mouth. His muscle danced with yours, feeling around every corner of your mouth before he pulled out. The kiss was quick but still very passionate, leaving you to believe that he had lost character for a second.

Just as quickly as his lips left yours, you felt his now felt fingers slide across your wet entrance, causing you to let out a loud moan.

“Already soaking wet, huh? You’re so needy for me.” Saeran chuckled as he pressed his fingers on your clit.

You instinctively grinded down on his fingers, desperate for more friction. Saeran noticed this and began to slide the two fingers inside of you. You let out a loud gasp as he curled his fingers, feeling the inside of your wet walls. The heat in your stomach grew, and you felt the knot in your stomach unravel a little more. He then added a thumb to your clit, causing more moans to fall from your lips as you grabbed onto him, needy for his touch.

“P-Please, Unknown! M-More!” you moaned, desperate to release.

“Still so needy?” Saeran mocked. “Don’t worry, Princess. I can give you more.”

Saeran quickly removed his fingers, making you whimper from lack of touch. He then flipped you on your back, pressing one hand on your hip and the other stroking his length.

“Beg for it.” Saeran demanded. “Beg for me.”

“P-Please! Please fill me up! I need you so bad! W-Wanna feel you inside of me! Want you to use me! I want to cum for you! Unknown-” you pleaded, but you were quickly cut off.

“God, I get it. My little whore wants my cock so bad.” Saeran mocked. “Get ready, Princess. I’m about to fuck your brains out. Just like you begged me to do. Right?”

You whimpered as Saeran laughed at you, obviously enjoying teasing you. But Saeran wasted no time quickly pushing himself into you, giving you no time to get used to his size.

“Don’t moan like you’ve never felt it before.” Saeran complained. “You love how it feels. Don’t start crying now.”

Saeran began to pick up his pace as you moaned loudly underneath him, letting pleas and whimpers fall from your lips. Saeran then switched angles, allowing him to hit your g-spot, making you cry out even louder to him.

“P-Princess.” Saeran said. “Don’t cum yet. C-Cum with me.”

You could tell he was close to releasing again, as were you. It took every ounce of energy in you not to cum, since Saeran you pounding so roughly and deeply into all of your sweet spots. Tears began to form in your eyes again as you held back, and Saeran could tell you were almost there.

“O-Ok. Cum now, Princess.” Saeran said.

As soon as the words left his lips, you felt yourself cry out. Waves of pleasure washed over you as Saeran still thrusted into you. You felt your walls tighten around Saeran, triggering his own release.

“F-Fuck! (Y/N)!” Saeran called out.

His thrusts became sloppy and slower as you felt his seed fill you. You both moaned at the sensation. Saeran was still panting above you as he fully stopped his thrusts and pulled out. 

“S-Saeran-” you moaned, but were cut off by Saeran’s lips on yours.

Saeran pulled back and looked in your eyes, smiling as he caressed your cheek with his fingers.

“Well,” he started. “Surprise!”


End file.
